chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone Gets Atrophy
Everyone Gets Atrophy is the 13th episode of Season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Heather learns that the whole team is in Evie's apartment to film campaign footage for Maddie, to ensure she remains Queen of America for years. A couple of weeks ago in Mexico, while having lunch with Gabe, Zack, and Adam, Maddie, Liv, Joey, and Parker got a call from Tina, Bree, and Bailey asking Maddie to proclaim Evie dead. Maddie, Liv, Parker, and Joey, in turn, called Marie and Barry Jr. and asked them to help with the mission. Chase reveals that the team is getting an award for being Team of the Year. Well, Davenport-Matthews Industries is basically giving it to them. Evie's whereabouts are still unknown. Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val have dyed their hair pink and are attempting to dress like Barry, Naldo Jr., Shelly, and Heather. Cody Jr. says it reminds him of Barry Jr.'s pink W beard, and how his beard tickled him. Still in the closet, Cody Jr. is now dating Joni Beard, a former weathergirl. She is hosting a talk show and will present the award to the family at the ceremony. John and Ann return to America and find the note left by Heather-and a new one left by Chase. They leave their house to go back to the bionic academy. They wallow in nostalgia and play dress-up. John and Ann also make new Star Wars videos with fighting moves. While making cornballs, they get texts from Marie and Barry Jr., asking them to come to the penthouse. Barry Jr. and Marie tell them about running Maddie's campaign and how no matter how offensive Maddie is she still goes up in the polls. They tells them about the Team of the Year award and try to convince them to kiss them on camera in order to sabotage Maddie's campaign. John and Ann instead suggest that Marie and Barry Jr. write nice speeches for Maddie to read, which will praise them as great. Marie twists that into part of her plan to humiliate Maddie by showing up with meth teeth. John and Ann say that it's cruel, but Marie and Barry Jr. say at least it's not punching her in the face. John and Ann feel guilty about Chase and Heather, and Barry Jr. reveals that Chase is with Heather and most of the team across the hall. John and Ann get nervous. Back in Evie's penthouse, Chase, Kaz, and C.K. are depressed and Heather talks them down from the balcony. Tina, Bree, and Bailey say that Maddie is the only one who's getting a trophy because she's the Queen. Cody Jr., Natalie, and Berry object to that and Tina, Bree, and Bailey tell them that they'll buy everyone a trophy instead. Heather and Chase point out that Doug, Angela, and Louis are missing, although Holden, Diggie, Willow and Val have acting partners playing Doug, Angela, and Louis badly. C.K. and Kaz say they don't need a Doug, an Angela, or a Louis, and Tina, Bree, and Bailey agree that Heather has them. Heather denies this, and Tina, Bree, and Bailey thinks she's lying. Unknown to them all, Doug, Angela, and Louis are at the police station, having been brought in for questioning for Evie's disappearance. Heather asks the team why they all came back to America and Tina responds that they have an obligation to look after history. Heather remains convinced they're merely hiding Doug, Angela, and Louis to teach her a lesson. Heather and Chase leave, but run into Ann and John in the hallway. They have an awkward conversation and Heather and Chase tell them that they're going on a scuba diving trip to which they sort of indirectly invite John and Ann. They talk a bit about Rex and Marie. Heather says that she dumped Rex but truthfully it was the other way around. Ann can't bring herself to admit that she's only seen Rex in the movies. John and Ann go to hug Chase and Heather as they leave but Chase and Heather suddenly go on the defensive and they use their fighting moves to keep apart. They all look at one another before Ann and John get into the elevator and Chase and Heather head back to the penthouse to get the bags they forgot.